


a good bad idea

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Time, Het, Post coital, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin thinks that this is a conversation they should have had first...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).



> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/792499.html?thread=102126259#t102126259  
> Theme free for all  
> Prompt Any, any, you know this is a bad idea, right?
> 
>  
> 
> For Justanotherunderstudy, whose fic during the week gave me a new head canon that I feel will feature heavily in my future fics!

"You know this is a bad idea, right?"

Joe's voice came from behind her, quiet and serious. Still, when Caitlin turned her head to look over at him, there was a small smile playing around her lips. That smile had nothing to do with the question asked, and everything to do with the way the index finger of his left hand was tracing idle patterns on her left shoulder, the way that his breath ruffled her hair as he spoke, the way the warmth of his chest felt against the skin of her back. 

"That question might have more weight," she pointed out, pressing herself against him, delighted at the way his body responded to her, "if we weren't lying naked together in my bed." 

He gave her a look. The look, in fact, the one that he usually reserved for Barry or Wally or Iris when they were doing something he didn't approve of. "You know what I mean."

She did. Of course she did. She'd had this conversation with herself a dozen times and more since she'd realised that her feelings for him had started to change. But she'd never had it with him - they hadn't had a lot of time to talk once he'd appeared at her door and she'd kissed him for the second time and things had progressed rapidly from there. 

Sighing, she turned so that she was facing him, missing the warmth of his body immediately. To compensate, she hooked one of her legs around his and she didn't miss how his eyes fluttered shut and a hastily smothered smile crossed his lips. 

"I know, Joe," she told him quietly. "I know all the reasons we shouldn't do this, I've argued with myself about it for weeks." He blinked, unmistakeable surprise flashing across his features. Which confirmed the suspicion she'd had since she'd kissed him in STAR Labs earlier on that day - the man had absolutely no clue of her feelings for him, even though they'd been kind-of-sort-of flirting with each other for weeks now. She let that one go, deciding they had - hopefully - plenty of time to talk about that. 

"I've lost people I cared about," she reminded him. "I know what it's like to be alone. To be lonely." His eyes darkened and his hand found her hip, squeezed gently. "And I don't know what this is going to be... if this is going to be anything. But I know that this? Is the least alone I've felt in a very long time." 

He held her gaze for what seemed like a very long time before he replied. "Yeah." That had squeezed her hip again before moving around, moving lower. "Me too." 

Caitlin knew she should say something, but the way his hand was moving against her skin made it difficult to speak. Instead, acting on instinct, she leaned forward, pressed her lips to a certain spot along his jaw that she'd noticed drove him wild. The reaction was just as she expected: a sharp intake of breath as his hand flattened against her ass, pulling her close against him so that she couldn't fail to notice his body's reaction. 

She pulled back, grinning. "Are we done talking?" she asked impishly and he rolled his eyes as he rolled her onto her back. 

"What do you think?" he asked and she shrugged, gave him her best innocent expression. 

"I'm tired of thinking," she told him. "Do you think you could help me with that?"

He chuckled, low and filthy. "I'm sure I can come up with something." 

To their mutual pleasure, that's just what he did.


End file.
